O lado bom da vida
by BlindB
Summary: Pós guerra. Draco Malfoy, que tinha ido para o lado de Harry na guerra, e após ela virou apanhador oficial da Holyhead Harpies e casou se com Pansy Parkinson, agora na casa dos 30 anos, acaba de sair da ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus. Baseado no livro O lado bom da vida. Dramione.
1. Prólogo

**Aviso:** Nem os personagens nem a história são meus. A história é baseada no livro O lado bom da vida, eu achei interessante adapta-la para o mundo bruxo e para meus personagens preferidos.

**Prólogo:**

Draco Malfoy, que tinha ido para o lado de Harry na guerra, e após ela virou apanhador oficial da Holyhead Harpies e casou se com Pansy Parkinson, agora na casa dos 30 anos, acaba de sair da parte psiquiátrica do St. Mungus.

Convencido de que passou apenas alguns meses dentro do "lugar ruim" como ele se refere, não se lembra do que fez ele ir para lá. A unica coisa que sabe é que sua esposa quis que ficassem um "tempo separados" .

Tentando recompor o quebra-cabeças de sua memória, agora repleta de lapsos, ele ainda precisa enfrentar uma realidade que não parece muito promissora. Com seu pai se recusando a falar com ele, sua esposa negando-se a aceitar revê-lo, seus amigos evitando comentar o que aconteceu antes de sua internação, e agora um viciado em exercícios físicos, está determinado a reorganizar as coisas e reconquistar sua mulher, sendo um novo homem, pois acredita em finais felizes e no lado bom da vida.

À medida que seu passado aos poucos ressurge em sua memória, Draco começa a entender que "é melhor ser gentil que ter razão" e faz dessa convicção sua meta. Tendo a seu lado um requisitado psiquiatra do mundo bruxo Dr. Harvey, Harry Potter, que acabou virando extremamente próximo a Draco após a guerra, e inesperadamente da melhor amiga do homem citado acima, e viúva, Hermione Granger, Draco descobre que nem todos os finais são como o esperado, e nem felizes, mas que sempre vale a pena tentar mais uma vez.


	2. De volta para a minha velha, nova casa

Não preciso olhar para cima pra saber que mamãe está fazendo outra de suas visitas surpresas, reconheço seu sapato de grife que ela comprou da ultima vez em que me tirou do lugar ruim e me levou pra fazer compras.

Mais uma vez ela me encontrou de roupão exercitando me sozinho em meu quarto no St. Mungus, ou como eu prefiro chamar, o lugar ruim, sorrio em saber que ela vai gritar com o Dr. Cook, perguntando o porque de eu ter que ficar preso aqui se vou ficar o tempo todo sozinho.

- Quantas flexões exatamente você vai fazer, Draco querido? – Pergunta mamãe quando eu começo a fazer a segunda série de cem, sem ao menos olhar para ela.

- Pansy.. gosta.. de.. peitoral.. definido – respondo entre cada flexão, saboreando as gotas de suor salgado que caem em minha boca.

Ela me observa por cerca de mais cinco minutos e então, ela me choca, ao dizer, com a voz que ela usa toda vez em que não quer demonstrar fraqueza:

- Quer vir pra casa comigo hoje?

De súbito paro as flexões e olho para ela, vejo pela sua expressão que ela está sendo sincera, em seus olhos da pra ver a preocupação de não saber se está cometendo um erro.

- Desde que prometa que não vai procurar Pansy outra vez – acrescenta ela – você pode voltar pra casa comigo e ficar la até se estabilizar e arranjar um emprego e uma moradia.

Volto a fazer minhas flexões, dessa vez mais rápido, olhando fixo para a parede.

- Draco você só precisa responder se sim ou não, não é difícil. – ela diz rispidamente, sei que, como eu, não gosta de ser ignorada. Mas eu estou considerando os fatos, obviamente não aguento mais ficar no lugar ruim, onde eles não acreditam no lado bom das coisas, amor, ou em finais felizes, mas me pedir para não ir atrás de minha esposa não é algo que se imponha. Ainda sim, estou desesperado para me afastar dos medibruxos deprimentes – com suas intermináveis poções para controlar o humor – e mamãe será mais fácil de enganar do que os profissionais do lugar ruim, eu me levanto e digo:

- Só vou morar com você até o fim do tempo separados.

Mamãe suspira, mas não diz nada, e vai assinar os documentos necessários para a minha saída, enquanto eu tomo um banho e encho minha mala com roupas e o único porta retrato que eu tenho de Pansy. Olho um ultima vez para o meu quarto e saio, não querendo me despedir de ninguém, pois todos dali sempre me diziam coisas horríveis sobre Pansy e o lado bom das coisas. Dr. Cook, que é o medibruxo responsável pela área de psiquiatria do St. Mungus, está esperando por mim quando encontro com minha mãe no saguão do hospital.

- Aproveite a vida, e boa sorte. – diz ele com um sorriso que não aparenta ser nada sincero.

- Ah eu vou, assim que acabar o tempo separados. – sorrio com a ideia de reencontrar com o amor da minha vida, e ele fica taciturno, como se eu tivesse acabado de ameaçar lançar maldições imperdoáveis a sua família inteira, e isso porque ele não acredita no lado bom da vida, e ocupa se em pregar a apatia, a negatividade e o pessimismo. Indo para um beco onde poderemos aparatar sem ser vistos, mamãe me explica que o Dr. Cook não queria me deixar sair do lugar ruim, mas com a ajuda de um defensor e do meu novo psiquiatra, cujo nome é muito apreciado no mundo bruxo, ela conseguiu convencer o ministério de que conseguiria cuidar de mim em casa, e então eu a agradeço. Quando chegamos ao beco, ela para, olha para mim e pergunta:

- Você _quer_ melhorar não é querido?

Concordo com a cabeça e digo olhando em seus olhos para ela saber que estou falando sério:

- Quero.

Pego em seu braço pois estou muito desacostumado a aparatar sozinho, minha varinha só foi devolvida quando eu sai do lugar ruim, ou seja, fiquei meses sem usa-la. E assim aparatamos para minha velha, nova casa.


End file.
